Esquizofrenica
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: One-Shoot. Han pasado ya 10 años desde que Black Tiger (mi OC) se uniera a Sonic The Hedgehog en sus aventuras. Ahora el mundo se ha olvidado de ella en el fondo de un hospital psiquiatrico, y ella finalmente se ha olvidado del mundo.


**Bien, voy a explicar lo de este one-shoot.**

**Alguna vez vi los comics de Archie (ya ni me pregunten como iban que se me resbala todo de la memoria) Y recuerdo más o menos que, 25 años después Sonic está casado con Sally (que horrible hubiera preferido que se casara con Amy)**

**Entonces, me voy a apegar a esa historia, y veremos lo que sucedió con Black en este futuro.**

**Disclaimer: Black Tiger es mi propio OC. Argus The Hedgehog es un personaje de mi invención para esta historia**

**The Beatles es una de las mejores bandas rock & roll que han existido**

**El resto pertenece a Sega**

**Ahora sí, vamos a leer**

**Esquizofrénica. Hora de olvidar**

Black recorría las calles de la ciudad de Green Hill en una carrera contra Sonic The Hedgehog, de quien se había enamorado. Desde que ella se había vuelto una heroína había tenido muchas raras aventuras al lado de sus amigos.

-Me dejaste ganar ¿cierto? -Dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo al concluir victoriosa aquella carrera

-Por supuesto, el héroe debe ser "misericordioso"

-¿Desde cuándo aquí tú eres algo de eso?

-Acéptalo así es el gran Sonic

-Tú… no, solo eres Sonic no "el gran Sonic"

-Lo soy

-¿Y qué sigue?

-Para ti y todas soy irresistible

Black se enfadó con él "y para todas" por lo que le soltó un puñetazo a Sonic y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Cállate

-¿Pero…?

-Idiota

-¿Celosa?

-Porque mejor ¿no te vas con tu club de fans?

-Ya veo, estas celosas

-Te dije que te largaras

-Black-Se escuchaba una voz de fondo

-Sabes que soy solo tuyo ¿cierto?

-¡Black!

-No estoy ni un poco segura

-¡Oh vamos!

-¡BLACK!

.

.

.

.

.

Demonios, Otra vez había pasado. En realidad, la chica se encontraba en el jardín de un hospital psiquiátrico, mirando el cielo. Habían pasado ya 10 años desde los eventos de Sonic y sus amigos contra el Dr. Eggman en sus fallidos intentos por conquistar el mundo.

Ahora, Black tenía 24 años en realidad, su cabellera había crecido hasta su espalda, los mechones que caían por su rostro también habían crecido. Aun utilizaba el prendedor de plata para su cabello, el short blanco y los guantes tipiquisimos de los personajes de Sega (casi todos). Su playera, esta vez tenia mangas que cubrían completamente sus brazos. Aun usaba sus zapatillas de deporte. Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado

-Black, querida, llevas aquí afuera mirando el cielo 4 horas-Le dijo amablemente una enfermera

Ella no respondió.

-Hace mucho frio-continuo la primera- ¿No quieres algo para abrigarte?

Black meneo la cabeza indicando que no, aun mirando el cielo.

-Querida, la cena está servida, entra

Y tomándola de la mano, la condujo a una especie de cafetería.

Muchas personas se encontraban allí internadas, comiendo y charlando tonterías, pues después de todo, eran locos y tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran y hablar de lo que les viniera en gana en un lugar como aquel.

Cuando vieron a Black entrar, muchos le lanzaron raros piropos, otros cuantos le silbaron, y algunos hacían malos comentarios sobre ella.

La chica sin prestar atención se dirigió a donde la comida se encontraba.

Se sirvió una enorme porción y busco un lugar donde sentarse con la mirada.

Un interno, le hizo señas con las manos para que se sentara junto a él. Ella accedió.

-No te había visto en todo el día-Comento el chico, que tenía 27 años y era un erizo. Su nombre: Argus.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, es solo que hoy Sonic me visito de nuevo, me reto para una carrera por Green Hill otra vez

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Sigue diciendo mentiras

Argus asintió con la cabeza, ya que era un loco igual que ella, lo que decía para él tenía sentido.

-¿Y tú que hiciste hoy Argus?

-Hoy me decidí a visitar la No Zone, es un lugar bastante raro, no volvería allí

-¿Conociste a tu contraparte de No Zone?-Para ella también tenía sentido lo que él decía.

-Sí. Y debo decir que soy mucho más guapo yo que mi yo de la No Zone. También vi a tu otra parte

-¿Y?

-Eres más guapa que ella.

Black se sonrojo un poco, pero decidió quedarse callada y simplemente comer. El la imito, pues decir aquello también le había sonrojado.

Pasado un rato, todos se fueron a dormir. Black dormía cómodamente, imaginando miles de historias, inventando bellos personajes, hermosos lugares donde ocurrirían los hechos. El enemigo que asustaba con tan solo verlo. Y si la historia le aburría, ella tan solo destruía todo para comenzar de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana después de comer una enfermera fue a la habitación de ella para darle un mensaje.

-Sir Sonic viene a visitarle, Señorita Black

-Lo vi ayer

-Ayer no vino

-Sera que usted no lo vio

Ella fingió que le creía y asintió. A saber que alucinaciones había tenido esta vez.

-Pero decidió visitarla nuevamente hoy

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Charlar un rato. Debería ir, no pierde nada

Black finalmente se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la sala de visitas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Black

-Sonic, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quería visitarte un rato

-Tienes un reino y una mujer de quienes ocuparte-Dijo con la ira escapándosele del cuerpo como una respiración.

-No quiero discutir eso

-Pero es la verdad ¿o vas a decirme que no?

-Sabes que fue solo por compromiso mi matrimonio con Sally Acorn

-Yo que sé. Viniste ayer, ¿Qué quieres hoy?

Sonic lo entendió todo. Había tenido alucinaciones otra vez.

Desde hacía 5 años, Black había empezado a presentar síntomas de esquizofrenia. ¿Y todo porque?

La respuesta, tenía origen desde que Eggman se había dado por vencido finalmente, hacia 8 años atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

Había dejado a Mobius en paz, ya no había muchas aventuras para Sonic y sus amigos, hasta que finalmente se volvieron nulas.

Con ello, todos comenzaron a separarse. Rouge volvió a robar joyas, Knuckles no dejo sola jamás a su Emerald desde ese momento. Tails viajaba por el mundo y otras dimensiones. En fin, todos se fueron separando dejando la compañía del joven héroe.

Él había empezado a tener nuevas responsabilidades en Mobodoon. Debía hacerse cargo de un reino, y para ello, debía ser desposado por nada más y nada menos que Sally Acorn. Pues ambos pertenecían a la realeza y eran los indicados para gobernar.

La noticia de ello devastó a Black. No solo tenía que soportar una vida rutinaria y completamente aburrida, lo que le hacía extrañar sus momentos de aventura y por ello, llevarla al delirio, acordándose de todo y reviviendo sus experiencias a cada segundo que pasaba. No. Ahora también tenía que soportar el hecho de que el gran amor de su vida, debía casarse con alguien más.

Lo recordaba, desde ese momento, odio más a Sally, también que, no se presentó a la boda.

Y eso hacía sentir culpable al erizo, pero el reino era más importante.

Black comenzó a llevar una vida aún más miserable, no solo había perdido a sus amigos, sus aventuras y sus historias que contar, también había perdido a Sonic.

Gracias a todos esos eventos, Black no pudo soportar nada más. Y comenzó lo peor.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recordando sus aventuras, reviviéndolas. También al erizo azul.

Cada vez se perdía mas en sus pensamientos hasta que, comenzó a alucinar hechos que no habían pasado jamás. Se perdía durante horas en un mundo desconocido para el resto. A veces contaba historias de haberle puesto una paliza a Sally. Otras veces que entraba al castillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, cosas que no eran más que mentiras.

Hasta que por fin, tuvieron que internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto ella sacando al erizo de sus pensamientos.

-Quería verte, solo eso ¿se necesita más?

-Deberías volver con Sally

-Black, por favor, sabes que solo eres tú

-¿Me quieres a mí?-Pregunto confundida

-Como lo aprendí a hacer en nuestra primera aventura juntos

Black emitió una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. Antes, haber escuchado aquello hubiese sido lindo, pero ahora solo le causaba nostalgia. Tal vez, ella ya no quería al erizo.

Sonic se dio cuenta de que la chica había vuelto al mundo de la locura, y que no iba a regresar en un buen tiempo. Su visita allí había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

-El rey te visito Black-no era una pregunta, Argus estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-Así es, pero no hubo nada de interesante

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto serio

-Que me quería, pero yo no siento nada

Argus se sorprendió.

-¿Tu… que?

-Sí, lo que dije. Recuerda que puedo leer los gestos, y sé que me mentía

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Porque su rostro solo demostraba culpa. Antes, cuando decía que me quería, un brillo especial se demostraba en sus ojos. Aun si había hecho algo tonto y se sentía culpable, al decírmelo, el brillo estaba presente. Pero hoy no sucedió así. Lo único que siente es culpa, y lastima por mí. Nada más.

Argus no sabía que decirle a la chica. Era horrible darse cuenta de ello, o eso era lo que pensaba, aunque Black mantenía una cara de póker que nada decía. Tal vez era verdad, y ella ya no sentía nada ya por Sonic The Hedgehog.

-Ayer dijiste que te parecía guapa-Dijo ella antes de irse de la sala de estar y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Argus se acordó de ello y se sonrojo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Black tenía una nueva visita. Esta vez, era Blaze con Silver. Ellos siempre los visitaban, aun después de que estos dos se casaron.

-Hola chicos-Saludo sonriendo. Ni siquiera parecía una enferma mental.

-¿Cómo estas Blackie?-Pregunto Blaze

-Ha sido un buen día. Por la mañana, vi a The Beatles en un concierto

-¿Y el resto del día?

-No he tenido más que hacer. Excepto jugar a las barajas con Argus

-Me alegro por ti-Comento Silver-Sabes, últimamente hablas mucho de él, ¿será que te gusta?

Black se sonrojo.

-¿Qué cosas raras dices Silver?

-Es la verdad, se te nota mucho

-¿Sonic lo sabe?-Pregunto Blaze algo seria y triste.

-No, no lo sabe

-Deberías decírselo, el chico aun piensa en ti

-Yo sé que no, el logro enamorarse de Sally, lo noto en su rostro

Blaze y Silver guardaron silencio. Era cierto, Black leía los gestos de una persona, era una habilidad muy útil. Excepto en estos casos.

-Lo siento

-No importa, después de todo, estoy interesándome en Argus

-Deberías decírselo

-Créeme que si lo hare

Y así pasaron un par de horas con esos tres charlando, hasta que Silver miro un reloj colgado en la pared, percatándose de la hora.

-Black, debemos irnos, pero vendremos en una semana para saber que paso entre ustedes dos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche finalmente cayó en aquel hospital psiquiátrico. Argus y Black miraban juntos las estrellas del bello cielo pintado de un azul oscuro.

-Black, ¿recuerdas lo que dije?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me parecías guapa

-Sí, lo recuerdo-Respondió intentando sonar natural.

-Pues hay algo que quería decirte

-Dime-Respondió nerviosamente esta vez

-Quería decirte, que si algún día somos dados de alta de este lugar, me encantaría empezar allá afuera una vida contigo ¿Me entiendes?

Ella sonrió. Pero claro que lo entendía, si ella se había enamorado del hace ya algún tiempo, pero siempre con el temor a decirlo. Mirando el cielo decidió responder.

-Yo quería decir lo mismo

Y así se abrazó de Argus para seguir viendo el cielo.

Ya era hora de dejar todo atrás, sus aventuras junto a Amy, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector y… Sonic.

Ya era hora de olvidar a sus antiguos enemigos: Eggman, Mephiles, etc.

Hora de olvidar su odio hacia Sally Acorn y Mobodoon.

Hora de olvidar sus dudas sobre si misma y el pasado.

Y sobre todo, hora de olvidar a Sonic The Hedgehog, el erizo que creyó que ella era un chico, que siempre la hacía sonrojarse, que siempre ayudaba a vencer a Eggman.

Sí. Ya era hora.


End file.
